


Not Quite Romeo & Juliet

by cellahateswinters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anxiety, Bottom Jared, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Dubious Morality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellahateswinters/pseuds/cellahateswinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared grew up in a Mob family, which he never wanted any part of. He leaves for college, getting one step closer to finally getting away from his family and the underworld. Everything changes when he meets eccentric but genius, Jensen Ackles, a PhD student at his college. He falls in love, unaware of Jensen's secrets which puts them both in the middle of a Mob War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Romeo & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/gifts).



“What the fuck? Do you have a death wish? There are literally guards outside looking to put a bullet through your head”, exclaimed Jared in hushed tone, relaxing his hold on his gun.

“You weren’t picking up my calls”, replied a very naked Jensen stretching languidly on Jared’s bed.

“Should have taken the hint”, said Jared putting his gun inside the drawer and closing it with more force than necessary.

“Quit bein’ a bitch”, said Jensen gruffly as he pulled Jared by the wrist on top of him.

“Fuck you, Jensen! My brother’s barely alive”, spat out Jared pulling his wrist out of Jensen’s grip.

Jensen’s face contorted in anger as he grabbed Jared by his hair at the back and pulled him down. Jared started viciously struggling against Jensen’s hold. Jensen then got on top of Jared and pushed down his weight to counter Jared’s struggles.

“He’s still breathing isn’t he? He slaughtered my man in front of his family. Should have skinned him alive”, snarled Jensen.

“Should have! Now, he is in a state worse than death”, spat out Jared brimming with anger.

“I keep my word. You asked me not to kill your family but damn if you think you can control me”, said Jensen as he bit down hard into Jared’s neck.  
Jared gasped and dug his nails into Jensen’s naked back in response.  
“This is all your fault”, said Jared as Jensen unbuttoned Jared’s jeans and unzipped it.

“I asked your father for your hand in marriage. How is it my fault if he is out for my head for that”, said Jensen with a smirk looking into Jared’s eyes.

“You tied him and my brother upside down in front of his men and told him you wanted to marry me. How did you think he would react”, countered Jared maintaining the eye contact.  
“Could have killed ‘em”, said Jensen burying his nose in Jared’s neck, breathing his scent in.  
“Let ‘em go because of you”, whispered Jensen into his ear and nipped at it.

Jared pulled Jensen up with hair till their noses were touching and said, “Do us both a favor and end _this_. Whatever _this_ is between us”  
“That’s never gonna happen”, growled Jensen before diving down to take Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss.  
Their foreheads colliding, noses squished as he bit down on Jared’s lower lip. Jared gasped and Jensen just tilted his face a bit and slipped his tongue in. Jared’s tongue met his halfway as Jared humped into him.

Jensen made an impatient noise and broke the kiss and pulled down Jared’s pants and underwear. He threw them across the room hastily and dived into another kiss, this time kneading that delectable ass as he humped him.  
“Fucking missed this”, said Jensen as he gasped.  
“Fuck”, exclaimed Jared as their cocks slid against each other.  
“In a minute”, said Jensen with a smirk as he reached for the lube at the nightstand. Jared took that opportunity to get rid of his shirt.

Jensen was liberal with the lube as he plunged his finger into Jared’s hole.  
“Fuck, you are tight”, said Jensen and hitched up one of Jared’s legs to rest on his shoulder.  
“It’s not like I fuck around behind you”, shot Jared back as he bit his lips trying to relax and adjust to Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen shoved in another finger in response to that.  
“Jerk”, cursed Jared.  
Soon Jensen added a third finger and scissored them apart.  
“Just get in me”, demanded Jared impatiently.  
“That an order” asked Jensen in a condescending tone as he found his prostate.  
Jared convulsed and let out a loud moan.

Jensen bought his free hand to grip his length and slide it back on forth while he fingered him. Jared caught Jensen by his arm weakly and said, “Jen, please. Want you”

Jensen slipped his fingers out and surged forward to capture Jared’s mouth in a wet kiss.  
“Those eyes just fucking get to me”, said Jensen as they broke apart.

Jensen hastily slathered some lube on his erection and wiped his hand on the sheets.  
He then hitched up both of Jared’s legs on his shoulders and plunged his hardness into him.  
Jared let out a throaty growl and dug his nails into Jensen’s arms.  
Jensen circled his hips till he found the right angle that made Jared jolt.  
He started fucking into him with relentless thrusts, nailing his prostate every time.  
Their bodies moved in tandem giving and receiving pleasure.  
Jared cried out hoarsely as he climaxed. Jensen followed soon after.

As they lay side by side, coming down from the high, Jared voiced his worries.  
“Dad’s got all the cops under his thumb. They are building a strong case against you”  
“Old geezer’s trusting cops”, sneered Jensen.

Jared turned his face to Jensen trying to convey the gravity of the situation, “I am serious, Jensen.You need to leave the country. If they arrest you, there is no escape”  
“I am not leaving”, said Jensen meeting his eyes.  
“I can’t just watch them take you away. If something happens to you, I don’t ...”, stopped Jared, not trusting himself to finish the sentence.  
Jensen cradled his face with his hands and said, “No one’s going anywhere. I will never leave you and I will never let you leave me. Get that through your fucking head”

Jared surged forward to kiss Jensen. Closing his eyes as their lips met, he tried to believe Jensen’s words.

Jared was the youngest member of the infamous Padalecki family. The Padaleckis ruled the underbelly of the Southern States. They were ruthless and terrifying.  
Jared grew up motherless in an abusive family that included his father, Gerard Padalecki and his elder brother Ryan Padalecki.  
Gerard, who kept slapping a 5 year old Jared everytime he missed his mark in shooting practice.  
Ryan, who kept beating the shit out of him for the fun of it, till his 9 year old self finally knifed his leg. Even though his father, locked him up and starved him for 3 days after the incident, there was a gleaming satisfaction in him for having stood up to his tormentor.  
After Ryan returned from the hospital, he never dared to lay a finger on Jared.

Over the years, Jared was forced into backing up his family in some shootouts but he vehemently refused to be a part of the family business. As soon as Jared graduated high school, he found his escape in his full ride to UTA. There he could pretend to be a normal boy. But his anxiety which was a byproduct of growing up in a family as his, still didn’t leave him.

Once on a particularly bad day, he sat under the sink of the men’s room going through a panic attack. The door opened and he was faced with kind green eyes.  
The man offered his name as Jensen Ackles and calmly asked if he needed some water.  
He then asked Jared his name and asked if it would help if he stayed.  
Jensen settled beside him giving him some space and started talking about his life as a PhD student at UTA. At the end of a funny story, Jared didn’t realize that a smile had escaped his lips and that he was breathing normally.

They pretty much fell into each other’s pace since that day. Both of them were not shy in acknowledging the physical attraction between them. The sex was great and unexpectedly intimate. There was something about Jensen which made him feel like they were kindred spirits even though, the lives they led were miles apart. Jared was a fucked up person trying to outrun his past whereas Jensen was a bold and slightly eccentric genius.

It all came to a head when they were jumped by two muggers. One pointing a gun at them and the other pointing a pen-knife. On instinct, Jared disarmed the guy holding the gun in a flash. He just turned in time to catch Jensen slashing the throat of the mugger with his pen knife. Jensen didn’t hesitate to throw the pen knife that lodged directly at the throat of the other man standing. Such clear, sharp and practised moves. Definitely perfected overtime. Jared was perfectly still as Jensen cleaned the handprints off the knife and the gun. As Jensen dragged him away from the scene, Jared kept turning over in his head, everything he had known about Jensen.

Jensen, who spends most of the day in the lab. Jensen, who has won many awards for his work in chemistry. Jensen, who was so kind to Jared. Jensen, who he had fallen for even before he realized. He was the same person who murdered two people in a flash and walked off like nothing happened.

“You **knew** who I was, right from the beginning”, said a dazed Jared.  
_“I knew about you. I didn’t **know** you”_ , had said Jensen tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Jared’s ear.

Jensen was the notorious drug-lord ‘Jekyll’ who was gaining power in the South. Thanks to Jensen’s talent in chemistry and a tight knit crew, they were becoming a threat to the Padaleckis. Gerard wanted to take him off the board before he caught up to them. Jared was asked to keep an eye out for him but no one would have guessed that ‘Jekyll’ was a PhD student at UTA.

Jared broke off things with him after the revelations. He was already too fucked up, he didn’t need that kind of shit in his life.  
Only he was already in **too deep**.  
The day Ryan texted Jared saying that they had put Jekyll down, Jared felt like ground had slipped from under his feet. Jared ran all the way to Jensen’s place continuously trying to get him on his mobile. He worked himself into a full blown out panic attack when no one answered his knocks.

Jensen found Jared an hour later, sitting outside his door having a panic attack. Jared clutched onto Jensen and sobbed hard and let out between his sobs,  
“Don’t you dare”  
“Don’t you dare die before me”  
_“I promise”_ , Jensen had said and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Jared had accepted an offer from a law school in London. His relationship with Jensen was a danger to their lives and had no future. That was the reason he gave Jensen when he broke up with him. Only this time Jensen was not letting go of their relationship.

 _“Marry me”_  
“Have you lost your mind? I am a Padalecki”  
_“You won’t be after you marry me”_  
“My Dad WILL kill you”  
_“I don’t care”_  
“I DO”

Jared had walked away from Jensen thinking that he had finally taken the right decision. They might be apart but at least they would be safer.  
Only it blew up in his face when Jensen, true to his eccentricity, asked for his hand in marriage in the worst way possible.

Gerard Padalecki was now out for blood of the man who not only humiliated him but also put his elder son on the brink of death. Jared could only keep thinking where did he go wrong. The man he wanted to protect was now being hunted.

Jared’s anxiety increased as he heard about how the FBI had formed an air-tight case against Gerard and took over the police department before the police under Gerard’s thumb could get an arrest warrant for Jensen. The police who worked for Gerard had now turned against him to save their own hide. Jensen had always been two steps ahead of the game.

Just then, Gerard threw the doors of the office open and walked in with his phone on speaker.

“You fought against the law and now it screwed you over”, heard Jared which he recognized as Jensen’s voice over the speaker as Gerard stopped before him.

“If only you would have agreed when I asked for Jared’s hand”, sneered Jensen over the speaker. Gerard glared murderously at the phone.  
“Well, I will make sure to send you an invitation in prison”, said Jensen rubbing salt to his wounds. Jared was freaking out seeing Gerard stiffen in anger.  
Gerard pulled out his gun and said into the speaker, “Listen to my answer loud and clear, motherfucker”.

Jared was shocked when the bullet pierced into his arm. Jared crumpled in a heap on the floor due to the pain.  
“I would rather let my son bleed to death than let him be your bitch”, were the last words Jared heard before darkness took over.

Jared could make out a voice nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and could make out the hazy outline of the person.

“Sshh.. don’t move. The ambulance will be here any moment”, said Jensen failing to cover up his fear as he cradled Jared in his arms.

“Jen…”, uttered Jared weakly when he could. Gerard seemed unconscious before him at a distance.

Jared could make out from the condition of the room that Jensen and Gerard definitely got into a fight. Jared heard the sounds of the blaring siren indicating the ambulance was nearby.

“It’s gonna be alright. Just hold on”, soothed Jensen running his hands through his hair, his relief evident at the sound of the ambulance.

Jared noticed Gerard’s hand moving slowly to clutch his gun. Jared didn’t think twice before he grabbed Jensen’s gun lying beside him and shot Gerard before he could take a shot at Jensen.

“ **JARED** ”  
Jensen’s desperate scream was all he heard before he lost consciousness.

Jared slipped off from his husband’s arms, careful not to wake him up. Anxiety still got the better of him some days. He slipped into a robe and went to sit by the bay window in the living room. The view of the sea helped him calm down. It had been months since Gerard had been put behind bars, Ryan died and the Padaleckis had been erased from their existence. Jared had become an Ackles, exactly a year ago. He and Jensen were spending their anniversary weekend at Barbados. Jared had two more years of law school remaining to get his degree.

Still, he could not help it when phantom worries of his past engulfed him sometimes. His therapist had told him that healing took time and he would slowly learn to deal with his bad days better.

“Alright, if I sit with you”, asked Jensen coming into his vision with carrying his guitar.  
Jared nodded and Jensen sat across him. They sat only the sea waves and Jensen’s jamming session filling out their silence.

“I love you”, escaped from Jared’s mouth unknowingly and Jensen stopped abruptly.  
“Damn right you do”, growled Jensen as he dove in to kiss Jared thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as an entry for spnspringfling 2016 on LJ. The challenge was to write a story inspired by a prompt in between 500-2500 words. The prompt chosen for this work was 'I fought the law and the law won. Or did it?'


End file.
